What Does She Really Want?
by Purplepanda2
Summary: It's winter break and Cornelia is all alone. Caleb is in Meridian doing business and will be unable to visit. Or at least that's what she thinks. What if Caleb come to visit and what will his Christmas present to her be?


Merry Christmas! Yes this is a Christmas Fanfiction. Sorry to those of you who do not celebrate Christmas. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story. Please review with any advice you have, things you liked or disliked, or errors I may have made.

I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or any of its characters.

* * *

The W.I.T.C.H. girls all sat in class staring at the clock in front of them. The same thing was going through their minds. _10 more minutes…9 more minutes….8 more minutes…_ It was the count down till school ended and winter break started. _7 more minutes….6 minutes….5 minutes…4 minutes…._ The teacher was lecturing them about some important facts that he hoped they would remember but knew he would have to reteach the 1st day after break. _3 minutes….2 minutes…1 minute….30 seconds….15 seconds….10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1 _BRING! The bell rang signaling the end of the school day and the start of break.

"YAH!" Hay Lin exclaimed jumping out of her seat.

"Freedom!" Irma said throwing her hands into the air.

"Cookies!" Taranee said smiling.

"Shopping!" Cornelia said flipping her hair.

"Family bonding." Grumbled Will hiding her face in her arms. The other girls laughed at this.

"Come on Will it can't be that bad." Said Hay Lin

"Plus I'm pretty sure you have a hot date with Matt coming up." Irma said winking.

"Yah right Hay Lin." Will said rolling her eyes, "And shut up Irma I'm pretty sure you are going to see a play with Martin." Will said smirking.

"Don't remind me!" Irma said throwing her arms in the air, "My parents said I had to go so I wouldn't be rude but I don't want to!"

"Well at least the play it good right?" Taranee said trying to lift the mood.

"How should I know!" Irma said crossing her arms "I was too angry to even pay attention to the play's name."

"Sorry." Taranee said backing away from the angry Irma.

"Whatever. Why are we still in this classroom anyway?" Cornelia said looking at the now empty classroom, "We should be off having a blast instead of in here complaining."

"This is coming from the one person who is probably going to spend the whole break with her other half." Irma said rolling her eyes but getting up and following her out of the room anyway.

"I wish." Cornelia said sadly, "But Caleb's got business in Meridian to deal with and won't be able to visit the whole break."

"Then why are you so happy!?" Hay Lin asked surprised, "Normally you would be out to kill him and telling us all about how he doesn't love you."

"Because now is the perfect time to go shopping!" Cornelia said smiling, "All the sales!"

"Of course." Taranee said smirking; "By the way Hay Lin didn't Eric ask you out to a movie recently?"

"WHAT!" The rest of the gang said turning to face a now blushing Hay Lin.

"Y-y-yah." She said bright red, "We are going to see a movie and get dinner it's not much."

"Why didn't you tell us beforehand!" Irma exclaimed grabbing Hay Lin by the shoulders and shaking her a little. "We have to help you pick out your outfit and everything!"

"Um well about that…" Hay Lin said looking around for an excuse and seeing Taranee. "Hey Taranee aren't you and Nigel going to a concert over break?" All eyes turned to the fire guardian.

"Um yes why?" Taranee asked raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Then don't you need us to help you with your outfit too?" Hay Lin asked desperately.

"Not really." Taranee said rolling her eyes, "After all this is my second date with Nigel unlike you. It's your first date with Eric right?"

"N-n-no." Hay Lin stuttered out embarrassed causing all the girls eyes to bug out in surprise, except Cornelia.

"I-i-it isn't!" Taranee said recovering for the shock first.

"No we went to a movie once before." Hay Lin said blushing.

"What!" said Will her eyes wide, "Why did I not hear about this!"

"I would like to know the same!" Irma said crossing her arms.

"I-i-I don't know I just didn't tell you." Hay Lin said backing away from her angry friends.

"Well don't mean to brag but I knew." Cornelia said smirking.

"What! How did you know!" Irma exclaimed.

"Caleb and I ran into the two of them on their date." Cornelia said flipping her hair, "They were so embarrassed and blushing it was adorable!"

"Please stop!" Hay Lin said her face bright red, "See this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you guys! It's embarrassing. Plus Eric doesn't want everyone to know it was supposed to be a secret."

"Aw Hay Lin we won't tell promise." Taranee said comfortingly, "But you can't blame us for thinking how adorable the two of you are together."

"Please just don't tease us too much or at least don't tease him cause no one is supposed to know." Hay Lin begged.

"That's right." Irma said her eyes growing wide, "Aren't you not suppose to date yet because your parents don't want you to? They think it will affect your grades or something right?"

"Yes!" Hay Lin exclaimed, "That's why no one was supposed to know!"

"Okay Hay Lin our lips are sealed!" Will said zipping her lips with her fingers.

"Thanks guys but I have to go now. My parents are planning on putting the Christmas tree up today and I have to help out." Hay Lin said and she began to run down the street, "See you guys later."

"Bye Hay Lin!" The gang called after her.

"So our little Hay Lin is all grown up now." Irma said pretending to cry.

"Oh shush we said we wouldn't talk about it anymore." Said Taranee shaking her head.

"True true." Irma said nodding her head sadly, "Anyway I have to go also maybe I'll be able to talk my parents into not making me go! Or if I'm really desperate I can fake sick! Wish me luck." Irma said taking off toward her house.

"Ugh well I have to go and watch my mom and Dean be all lovey dovey during our family bonding." Will said putting air quotes around Dean and family bonding while rolling her eyes. "I'll see you guys around." And trudging her way home.

"Um well I have to go study for the practice SAT I have coming up." Taranee said attempting to make a good excuse but failing miserably.

"Okay have fun on your date with Nigel." Cornelia said smirking.

"Shut it." Taranee said blushing, "Just so you know I'm going to be at the library studying…that is if my parents ask where I am."

"Sure sure I know." Cornelia said waving the girl off, "Secret relationship number two." Cornelia sighed and continued on her way home pulling her coat tighter around her to keep the cold out. She wasn't lying about Caleb not coming to visit he really did have business to attend to in Meridian. Plus Cornelia doubted he even knew about Christmas and what it was. Shaking her head Cornelia kept walking past all the stores with sales, past the ice skating rink all the way to her house. If any of her friends had seen this they would have automatically known something was up. First Cornelia had passed a good seven stores that had amazing deals and second she had walked past the ice skating rink without a second glance! You see Cornelia WAS really upset about Caleb not coming to visit her but she didn't want to her friends to know because then they would giver her all this unwanted attention. So instead she sucked it up and put on a happy face. But oh how she wished he were here. In fact all she wanted for Christmas was Caleb. She didn't want any fancy clothes or expensive products, which was very strange for Cornelia. All she wanted was him but she knew not even Santa could grant her wish. Once again Cornelia sighed and went to her room to do…something. She didn't even know what to do with out him around. Her life was very dull even Lily's persistent teasing didn't affect her. For once in her life Cornelia was drama free.

"Please put the tree there." Elyon was instructing the servants when Caleb came into the room.

"Your highness." He said kneeling then stood back up, "We destroyed all the remaining allies of Phobos that were known but we are still on the look out for any others that may have escaped." He announced then looked at the tree confused, "Um what is that your highness?"

"Oh it's a Christmas tree." Elyon said smiling at it, "It's something we do on Earth. We put up this tree and decorated it. Then you put gifts under the tree to be opened on Christmas morning. It's one of my favorite holidays."

"Is that so." Caleb said interested, "What kind of gifts do you give?"

"What ever the other person may want. It doesn't really matter." Elyon said smiling then her face became confused, "I'm surprised Cornelia didn't tell you about it."

"Same." Caleb said also wearing a face of confusion, "But then again she may not have wanted me to worry about it since I am busy at the moment."

"True." Elyon said deep in thought. "So far I have presents for everyone."

"Really?" Caleb asked surprised.

"Yep I got a stuffed frog for Will, some paints for Hay Lin, a pair of headphones for Taranee and chocolate for Irma…All I need is something for Cornelia." She said teasingly, "What do you think she would want?"

"Some new skates?" Caleb asked innocently.

"Come on Caleb." Elyon said smirking, "What do you think she would really want?"

"I don't know." Caleb said sadly.

"Then how about you go find out?" Elyon asked.

"I am very busy." Caleb said sternly.

"Is that so." Elyon said, "But I am Queen right."

"Right." Caleb said giving her a suspicious look.

"So I am above you right?" She asked smirking.

"Yes." Caleb said slowly seeing where this was going.

"So I Queen of Meridian order you to go and spend Christmas with the Earth Guardian Cornelia." Elyon said smirking.

"Yes my queen." Caleb said rolling his eyes but kneeling anyway.

"You are dismissed." Elyon said waving her hand and Caleb got up to leave the throne room. He was about to exit when she added, "Oh and Caleb don't forget to get her a present."

"Ugh how am I suppose to find a present for Cornelia when I haven't talked to her in days." Caleb wondered aloud kicking some snow around as he walked around the city. Elyon has forced him to come the day before Christmas to find a present for her even though he insisted he didn't know what to get her. Now he wondered the city aimlessly in search of a present. Caleb was so deep in thought that he didn't realize where he was going and bumped into someone.

"Geez watch wher…Caleb?" The person said shocked. Caleb looked up and came face to face with Matt and Will.

"Hey guys." Caleb said giving a small smile.

"Hey." Will said looking confused, "What are you doing here? Cornelia said you had business in Meridian and wouldn't be coming to visit for a while."

"Yah but then Elyon insisted I come visit since there's this thing called Christmas and I apparently have to buy Cornelia a gift." Caleb said shrugging his shoulders, "I don't really see why it's such a big deal."

"Dude! Christmas is the second biggest couple holiday! The first being Valentines day!" Matt exclaimed shocked at his friend's indifference.

"Oh really!" Caleb exclaimed a worried look crossing his face.

"Yes really! The girl expects the guy to take her on a date and give her a really sweet gift. If you don't it's like screaming break up!" Matt said waving his arms around.

"Calm down there." Will said taking grabbing Matt's arms, "That's not true because not everyone celebrates Christmas so not every girl expects that."

"But most do!" Matt said crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Yes most do." Will said rolling her eyes, "Anyway Caleb what do you have for Cornelia."

"See that's the problem." Caleb said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, "I can't think of anything."

"Hm well you could get her a necklace or something like that." Matt said thoughtfully only to be elbowed in the stomach by Will.

"I think you should give her something she really wants." Will said smirking.

"Elyon said the same thing but I'm not sure what to get her." Caleb said scrunching his face in concentration.

Matt having caught on to Will's idea said, "Caleb I'm going to tell you something every girl wants for Christmas but it's a secret so we'll have to go talk in private." They both then stared at Will who stood there for a few moments then said, "Oh right." And left. Matt then looked at Caleb and said, "Every girl wants to spend Christmas with the person they like. They want to have a special day with that person. Does that help you in any way?"

"Yah." Caleb said thinking, "I guess…so I should take her out to dinner?"

"Um sure that's a good idea." Matt said but could tell Caleb didn't get his hint, "Well good luck getting Cornelia the perfect gift." With that he turned to join Will.

_So I should it should be a special day._ Caleb thought continuing on his walk._ But I still feel that I should get her something._ Caleb had scarcely walked a few steps when he bumped into another person.

"Oh sorry….Caleb." This person said also sounding surprised. Caleb looked up to find Hay Lin and a boy with blue hair standing in front of him.

"Hey Hay Lin and…" Caleb started looking at the other boy.

"Eric." He said putting his hand forward.

"Eric." Caleb said smiling and shaking his hand.

"Caleb what are you doing here? Cornelia said you wouldn't be able to visit of a while." Hay Lin said confused.

"Oh you're the famous boyfriend Cornelia has." Eric said looking at Caleb in awe.

"Um yes and Elyon made me come here since it Christmas." Caleb said shrugging.

"Oh does that mean you have a present for her!" Hay Lin said jumping up and down. "I bet it's super romantic!"

"Um actually I don't have one yet." Caleb said sheepishly, "Though I'm planning on taking her out to dinner because Matt said it should be a special day."

"That sounds like a good idea." Eric said, "But if you're looking for a gift I may have one that you could use."

"Really what is that?" Caleb asked curiously.

"Well she loves to skate how about some new skates?" Eric asked

"No!" Hay Lin exclaimed, "You should give her something she really wants!"

"She doesn't want new skates." Caleb and Eric said shocked.

"Well she may but I mean something she REALLY wants." Hay Lin said hoping Caleb would get a hint.

"Like what?" Caleb asked still not getting it.

"Oh I see what you mean!" Eric said.

"You do?" Caleb asked surprised.

"Yah like you should give her something she is dying to have." Eric said smirking at him, "Like think what is something you would really really want."

"Ok." Caleb said thinking.

"Then think of something equal to that to give to Cornelia." Eric said triumphantly.

"Okay." Caleb said, "I think I got it."

"Really what are you going to get her!" Hay Lin asked excitedly,

"Tickets to go ice-skating!" Caleb said proudly, "And dinner."

"Um well that's better." Eric said giving him a small smile and quickly covering Hay Lin's mouth before she could complain, "We have to get going keep working on that present idea."

_Keep working on it. Is it not good enough?_ Caleb thought confused as he continued on his way. He was now walking through the park that looked beautiful. All its trees covered in snow and the lake iced over, but Caleb paid no attention to this either still going over possible presents in his mind. _Maybe I could get her a new dress that she could then wear to diner, but I'd have to give it to her after we go ice-skating because I don't want to ruin it._ Caleb though and once again having not been paying attention to where he was going he ran into someone.

"Ah sorry I didn't….Caleb." The voice said and Caleb found himself once again looking at one of the guardians this time it was Taranee and a boy with red hair.

"Hey Taranee and…" He said looking at the boy.

"Nigel." The boy said glaring at Caleb threateningly, "And how do you know Taranee. I've never seen you at our school before."

"Um well you see." Caleb said fumbling for the right words while backing up from the protective boyfriend.

"Chill Nigel he's Cornelia's boyfriend." Taranee said grabbing his arm. Nigel's face softened as soon as Taranee touched his arm and he back away from Caleb.

"Anyway what are you doing here I thought you…" Taranee began.

"Yah I'm not suppose to be visiting for a while but due to Christmas coming Elyon insisted on me coming and getting Cornelia a present. I just can't figure out what to get her!" Caleb said frustrated, "I figured since it's suppose to be a special day that we could go ice-skating and then get dinner but I feel like something is missing."

"Well Caleb have you..." Taranee said only to be interrupted again.

"Yes I have thought about what Cornelia really wants but I just can't figure it out!" Caleb said angrily, "How come everyone else can figure it out but me!"

"Um because it's sorta obvious." Taranee said looking down awkwardly.

"No it isn't otherwise I would know what it is." Caleb said putting his head in his hands.

"Dude I think its pretty obvious but then again it's cause every girl wants the same thing." Nigel said rolling his eyes.

"And is that a bad thing?" Taranee asked

"No of course not in fact it's sort of cute but that's beside the point. In fact I'm surprised you don't know what it is!" Nigel said amazed.

"Well sorry but I don't." Caleb said grumpily.

"Here I'll give you a hint." Nigel said putting an arm around Caleb and leaning close enough to whisper in his ear. "It's not a something but more of a someone."

Caleb's eyes grew wide as he heard this. How could he not have thought of it before hand! And everyone's hints had said the same thing. The thing Cornelia wanted the most this Christmas was him!

"T-t-thanks you guys!" Caleb said looking at the couple, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go um get Cornelia's present ready."

"Sure knock yourself out." Nigel said smirking only to be hit in the back of the head by Taranee, "Joking!" Caleb took off running toward the ice-skating rink already forming the plan in his head. He would arrive the next day at Cornelia's house with some flowers and then take her ice-skating and then to dinner it was perfect. Only that once again he ran into someone.

"Ugh this day just keeps getting worse! Why don't you watch…Caleb." The person he ran into said surprised. It was Irma and some blond hair guy.

"Hey Irma no time to explain really. Elyon made me come since it's Christmas and I have to go finish Cornelia's gift. Talk to you later." He said and began to leave when Irma grabbed him.

"No you don't! Not till you tell me what you are getting her." Irma said sternly.

"I am giving her myself!" Caleb said proudly. Irma blushed bright red and exclaimed, "Caleb I don't think Cornelia is ready for that!" Caleb looked confused and said, "She doesn't want me as a Christmas gift."

"No she-she-she ugh Martin would you please explain it to his nut head." The boy whom Caleb assumed was Martin leaned in a whispered a few things to Caleb causing him to blush as well.

"No I didn't mean that!" Caleb said "No we aren't ready for that yet! I mean that I was going to spend the whole day with her."

"Oh well that makes more sense." Irma said nodding.

"Irma is that what you want for Christmas a whole day with me?" Martin asked smugly.

"No Martin that is not what I want." Irma said gritting her teeth.

"Then do you want some mistletoe?" Martin asked smirking.

"No Martin I do not." Irma said looking as if she would burst.

"Mistletoe?" Caleb asked confused.

"Yah." Martin said, "You know the stuff that you have to kiss under."

"What?" Caleb asked confused.

"It's a Christmas tradition that if you get caught under the mistletoe with some one that you have to kiss that person." Irma explained.

"Ah." Caleb said gears turning in his head, "That's brilliant! Thanks for the idea guys I got to go." And with that was running off again to complete his plans.

Cornelia woke Christmas morning and lay there just staring at the ceiling. During the days before she had done nothing more that sit around her house wishing that Caleb were there to take her places and do things with her. But alas it was all a wish. Sighing Cornelia sat up and made her way toward her closet in search of some clothes that she could wear not caring what her family thought. Once dressed she stumbled down stairs and went to the kitchen pouring herself a bowl of cereal, in the living room Lily was unwrapping her gifts exclaiming happily every time she got something she really wanted. Cornelia's mother and father sat in the living room watching Lily and smiling happily. Everything was perfect and then there was a knock on the door.

"Cornelia can you get that?" Cornelia's mother yelled.

"Sure mom." Cornelia said standing up and heading toward the door. She opened the door and froze. Standing in front of her was Caleb and in his hands were red roses.

"Merry Christmas Cornelia." He said smiling down at her.

"Wh-what are you doing here!" Cornelia exclaimed embarrassed at being caught by her boyfriend in just sweats and no make-up on.

"What does it look like I'm doing." He said rolling his eyes, "I'm giving you your Christmas present."

"B-b-but aren't you supposed to be in Meridian!" She exclaimed still confused.

"Yah but Elyon made me come." He said smirking, "So um do you want to go ice-skating or just stand here and talk?"

"Hm oh yah one second let me go get changed." Cornelia said motioning him to come in. She then ran back to her room and began to dig through her closet looking for appropriate clothes. She found a cute pale blue dress that reached her knee and some white legging to go with it. Along with white boots and a white sweater. She then ran back to him after telling her parents that she was going out.

"Okay let's go." She said grabbing his hand. The two of them made their way to the ice-skating rink laughing and talking both happy to have each others company. Everything was going well till they got on the ice then it was all down hill from there, or at least it was for Caleb who still was unable to ice-skate.

"Caleb maybe we should go somewhere else." Cornelia said laughing as he fell once again.

"No you love skating! Plus how am I suppose to get better if I don't keep trying." Caleb said determined.

"Okay." Cornelia said slightly touched at his determination to make her happy. By the end of it all Caleb was able to go around the rink without falling. It was around mid-day when the two left the ice-skating rink.

"So where are we going now?" Cornelia asked skipping a little. Caleb smiled at her seeing her happiness radiate off her face. "I was thinking we could walk for a bit in the park it looks really beautiful with the snow everywhere."

"Sounds good." Cornelia said. After their walk in the park Cornelia found herself being lead to a restaurant. Not a super fancy one but a nice one all the same.

"I hope you don't mind Italian." Caleb said nervously, "It was the only place I could get a reservation at."

"It's perfect." She said giving him a small peck on the cheek. The two sat down and had their meal conversing the whole time. It was very nice to have a whole day just for the two of them. It had been a long time since either of them had had the time to just talks to each other. It was a nice way to in a way get to know one another again and what was happening in each other's lives besides the constant battles Meridian was in. All too soon the night was over and the two found themselves outside Cornelia's front door.

"Thanks Caleb." Cornelia said smiling, "I had an amazing day."

"I'm glad." Caleb said reaching out and brush a strand of hair behind her ear. Cornelia leaned her head into his hand closing her eyes. Oh how they had missed these moments together and both didn't want it to end, but they knew it must because the world keeps moving. Caleb withdrew his hand and reached into his jacket pocket pulling out a wrapped box.

"Oh Caleb you shouldn't have." Cornelia said smiling.

"It's not much." Caleb said sheepishly. "Just something I thought you might want." Cornelia opened the box and found inside it a branch of mistletoe. She looked up and saw Caleb blushing bright red. She smiled and said, "Do you want to use this now or save it for later?"

"I don't know." He said leaning, "It's your present after all." Cornelia lifted the branch above their heads leaning even closer still, "Then I chose now." And with that their lips meet. It was a short but meaningful kiss that showed how much they had missed each other. When it ended Caleb pulled back and smiled saying, "Good night Cornelia till next time." And turned to leave.

"Good night Caleb." Cornelia said smiling then headed inside.

* * *

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and have a Merry Christmas.

~Purplepanda2


End file.
